Unlikely
by AkitoSin
Summary: Neville isn't the boy he used to be, and Malfoy has taken notice. What can possibly become of the teens that stand on opposite side of the war. Neville seme. Please read and review.
1. Prologue to confusion

Draco was agitated, and being the incredible douche he was, he liked to take out his bad mood on anyone and everyone in his way. He kicked a random Slytherin sitting in front of him at the table. The young man looked up in shock.

"What was that for?" he fussed

"I'm sick of your face" he sneered "now get out of my sight" the boy left his seat tears visible in his eyes.

Draco had been in a particularly bad mood of late, due to the fact that he hadn't been sleeping well. His eyes landed on Neville Longbottom, he wasn't sure when he started to notice the Gryffindor but it was becoming an annoying obsession. Draco tried not to notice how Neville had grown into a devilishly handsome man, his hazel eyes, long lean limbs. He caught himself wondering what it would be like to kiss the boys lips, when suddenly Neville's eyes meet the cold slate of Draco's. He quickly stood.

"I'm going for a walk" Goyle began to rise "ALONE!" he snapped as he stormed off.

Draco wasn't sure why he couldn't stop thinking about the brunette, and the worst part came at night. When everyone in the castle was asleep, he was having rather disturbing dreams about the Gryffindor bending him over and taking him violently. He'd wake sticky, panting, and it was really pissing him off. Suddenly it dawned on him. It had to be a hex, Neville had slipped him something, had done… something, it was the only explanation. Whatever it was Draco was determined to do something about it, he would seek out the bothersome Gryffindor, and demand answers.

Neville emerged from the castle in to the bight autumn day. He took a moment to let the sun kiss his skin. These kind of pleasantries seemed so far between these days, that it made this simple act feel, wonderful. He continued toward the greenhouse for some much needed time with his plants. The greenhouse was empty; the warmth abundant, Neville took off his robe and threw it haphazardly over a table. He picked up an empty watering can and filled it from the tap. Slowly he began to make his rounds with the plants, smiling as he worked.

Draco stormed into the greenhouse rather suddenly.

Neville: seeing who had entered, rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco's lip curled and in two long strides he was face to face with his peer.

"What have you done to me?" he spat. Neville scrunched his face in confusion

"What are you talking about?"

"The dreams! You….you put a sex hex on me" Draco blurted out. Neville very abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at the pale boy. It took a moment to process what Malfoy had just said. Neville shook his head.

"First, I don't even think there is a sex …spell," Neville blushed slightly "and second did you just say you were having….dreams….about me?"

Malfoy face turned crimson, it didn't look as if he was breathing. Neville stood very still wondering what Malfoy was really on about.

"You stay away from me, I, just, shut up, if I, if you" he was mumbling "leave me alone" he screamed then turning quickly ran out of the greenhouse.

Neville stood frozen for a long moment.

"What the hell just happen?"


	2. Me, I'm not

AN: Okay so this was far harder than I anticipated, but here is chapter 2! I'm trying to keep true to the characters as best I can, but these two being involved is; in itself so out of character that it's been pretty hard to do. I hope your all enjoying this I would love it if you would review so I can hear what you think. The inspiration for this story came from a song by _Nine Inch Nails_ called _Me, I'm not. _Also I think important to tell you that the Neville I'm writing is the Neville from Deathly Hallows even though the story starts in the 6th year.

~AkitoSin~

Draco didn't attend classes; he didn't want to see Neville. He was exhausted and humiliated. Neville had looked as if he had no idea what he was talking about, and he'd said far too much. He was sure every Gryffindor in the school already knew. He groaned covering his face with his slender hands, as he lay in his bed. His eyes were heavy, his breath evened out.

_Neville's large hands ran over his smooth pale flesh. Draco moaned. His fingers worked quick unlatching his trousers and letting them fall to the floor. Neville cupped Draco's sex in his hand rubbing softly against the straining hardness._

"_Mmmm, Neville" Draco bucked his hips into Neville's hand; Neville caught Draco's mouth and kissed him passionately. His hand slipped between the elastic of Draco's boxer-briefs and slid them down, his eyes fixed on his exposed manhood. Draco breath came out in short bursts. His hands trembling as he pressed them against Neville's chest. His mouth reached upwards to kiss the taller boy. The kiss was so intense that Draco didn't notice Neville's hand move between the two, not until Neville wraps his strong hand around his cock that he gasps, His mind is fuzzy he can't bring himself to stop it, it so good. As the first hand strokes his pulsing cock the other reaches between Draco's perfectly round cheeks and…_

Draco cried out, his eyes snapped open mid-climax. His body shaking, his ecstasy echoed in the empty doom room. When he was finished he fell back to the bed. He cursed loudly, he was fucking sticking again. He wanted to cry, he hadn't had a goodnight sleep in months. It was always those hands, that sinfully skilled mouth, and that voice. Draco rolled over burying his head under his pillow. If he didn't do something he might never sleep again.

The next day after an 'oh so lovely' conversation with Snape about Malloy's absence, Draco sat in the great hall for breakfast. His teeth clenched his eyes locked on Neville a few tables away. It seemed the Gryffindor table was none the wiser, maybe Neville hadn't told anyone. 'but why' Draco thought surely he had done enough over the five years he knew the boy to deserve some kind of deep rooted animosity. Or maybe it was something else.

The rest of the day went by without any real problems Although Draco caught himself blatantly staring at Neville in every class. Neville shyly stole a few glances at Draco. He seemed confused, weary of the blond. Draco's head hurt, everything was wrong, backwards. After class Draco found himself rooming the castle for hours looking for somewhere to hide out, to be alone. By the time it was dark he reached the astronomy tower. When he opened the door he realized he would not have peace tonight. Neville sat by candlelight his face down in an Herbology book. Draco stopped and looked at him. He couldn't deny it as much as he wanted to he was attracted to Neville. He sighed out loud, Neville was on his feet in an instant. His ward pointed at the boy.

"Malfoy?"

"Expecting someone else?" Draco snide comment cut straight though him, and he instantly regretted his tone.

"No, I'm not" Neville shot back, with hurt filled eyes. Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he was tired of lying to himself pretending he didn't want him, didn't need him. He lunged forward and before he could over think it he pressed his lips to Neville's.

Neville's eyes widened in shock. Draco Malfoy was kissing him! It was awkward at first; Draco's lips trembled as he licked at Neville's lips. Neville didn't know what to do with his hands. Draco pressed his body into Neville's, causing Neville to gasp giving Draco the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He took his time exploring every inch tasting, licking, nipping. Draco's cock was hard against Neville's leg, Neville blushed as the friction of their hips was causing his own to twitch and harden. Draco had to keep reminding himself to breath; he reached towards Neville's pants and began to unbutton them when Neville's hand grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?" his voice was soft, fearful. Draco swallowed hard. 'I have no fucking idea" he thought.

"I'm touching you" he stated as if it were an everyday occurrence, Neville knew he should stop this, knew that it was wrong on so many levels, but instead he released Malfoy's hands.

"I've, um, never" he started

"Me either" Draco added as he slowly unbuttoned Neville's pants. Neville felt like he should be doing something as well so he began to unbutton Draco's pants.

Draco's ice cold hand dipped into Neville's open pants and gripped his growing erection. Neville inhaled sharply. He had finally got Draco's pant open, but hesitated as to what to do next. Draco could see Neville needed a little push.

"You've jacked off right?" Neville blushed but nodded.

"Just do that….but to me" Draco smirked. It gave Neville goose bumps. Neville pulled out Draco's hard cock. It was wet at the tip and Neville bit his bottom lip, as he started to stroke him. Draco moved his hand faster pressing his thumb over the underside of the thick flesh. Neville moaned and followed suit. Draco kissed Neville again this time; Neville used his tongue to explore Draco's mouth. Both boys moaned their hands bumping occasionally. Neville felt the impending end. He let his forehead rest on Draco's.

"Malfoy, I can't" He breathed as his end came in full thick spurts covering Draco's hand. Draco was in heaven his eyes rolled back as Neville's hand clenched tight and he felt the warm cum dripping in between his fingers. He came hard into Neville's clenched fist

"Nh, Neville" he whispered as his hips bucked into the others hand riding it out.

The tower was quite except for their labored breathing. Draco released his grip on Neville's now soft cock, blushed violently. Neville's eyes were still closed and Draco took this time to zip up. Draco felt sick, dirty, and ashamed. He was disgusted at what he'd just done and who'd don't it with. As Neville opened his eyes he saw Draco looking a whole lot like he was going to throw up. But before he could say a word Draco fled the tower.

Draco slept soundly that night for the first time since he could remember a dreamless sleep. Neville however wasn't having the same luck. He tossed and turned visions of what happened in the astronomy tower play over and over in his mind. It had been amazing, Malfoy's mouth on his, his slender hands working him, his name whispered in hot passion as he came. Neville sighed laying in the dark, wondering what it all meant.


	3. Pressure

Pressure

Draco was distracted. He knew Neville was staring, he felt guilty for what he'd done, and even more so for wanting to do it again. A month passed with no real interaction. Draco had been preoccupied with the man he was being forced to become. Every day had become a new horror, another job from the Dark Lord. His father had been conditioning him his entire life to be Voldemort's right hand man. Draco couldn't fight it. He was his father slave, and knew all too well what would happen if he refused. He was under tremendous pressure and it was wearing on the 16 year old boy.

Neville watched Draco, day after day. There was no snarky remarks, no merciless torture of innocent students. Draco's face looked paler, his eyes never focused on the task at hand. He was; on more than one account; reprimanded for not listening in class. One evening after potions, Neville trailed Draco. He didn't go far before slipped into a boy lavatory rarely used but any students. Neville hung back not sure if he should follow. That was until he heard a strange noise, it sounded like sobbing. He entered quietly, and kept the door from slamming behind him; he quietly turned the comer and froze at what he saw. Malfoy was hunched over the sinks, the water was running, and Draco was crying. Neville watched only a few seconds before Draco turned to see Neville. His eyes were swollen, he body seemed too skinny. Neville took a few steps towards Draco wanting so bad to reach out a comfort him, but hesitated. Then Draco closed the distance in a mere second and crumbled into Neville. Neville wrapped his arms around the trembling blond as they came to their knees on the floor. Draco sobbed loudly into Neville's chest his tears falling freely.

"I can't, do this" he cried. Neville waited, he wanted to ask why, but he merely held the crying boy and waited for him to continue.

"I can't be the person they want me to be" he pulled back his left sleeve and what Neville saw made his blood run cold in his veins

"You're….."

"I didn't have a choice, my father" tears streamed down his face "He"

"Shhhh" Neville pulled him tight again. It was too much. Here he was holding a Death Eater at his most vulnerable, as he cried. This was far too real, too dangerous. If anyone found out…

Suddenly Draco smashed his lips against Neville's. His wet face was cool against Neville's burning cheeks. He was torn between pushing Draco away and touching him again. Draco however made the diction for him. He hastily undid Neville's pants and pulled his cock free, stroking it into a hardened state. Before removing his pants completely. He straddles Neville's hips and spat on his palm lubing Neville's cock the best he could under the circumstances. He sank down onto the throbbing hardness. He cried out, the pain was almost unbearable, but that exactly what he need right now. Neville stopped breathing as Draco forced him inside himself. His face contorted in agony.

"Draco?" Neville was in a state of shock. But then Draco's grey eyes met his own. They were desperate.

"Fuck me" he whispered. But Neville didn't move, afraid he would tear Malfoy in two.

"Please" he begged through gritted teeth.

Neville tried to calm his breathing, his hands braced against the cold floor on the lavatory, and he thrust his hips upward. Draco cried out again. His face pressed to Neville's chest. The pain was unbearable, until…

"OH GOD!" Draco cried out as Neville's cock had hit something inside him, a wave of pure euphoria flooded his senses. Neville froze.

"Does it hurt?" his voice was shaky. Being inside Draco had to be the most incredible feeling in the entire world. He already wanted to cum. He selfishly hoped Malfoy was okay because he sure as hell didn't want to stop. Draco was shaking.

"Not anymore" he kissed Neville rolling his hips

"Mmmm" Neville moaned into Draco's mouth. He felt Draco's hand working his neglected cock, Neville watched Draco's, biting his lip at the sight of the faces Draco was making. Something snapped inside Neville he ravaged Draco's exposed neck as he drove deeper inside him. His hand found its way to Draco's cock and stoked it in time with his thrusts. He suddenly need to hear Draco's cries, and pounded harder hoping to draw them out. Neville bit down on Draco's color bone.

"Fuck" Draco cursed "ah, harder" Neville complied putting as much force into each thrust as he could in their position.

"Yes, ah Neville" Draco's fingers dug into Neville's back "shit, I'm" was all Draco managed before he came hard into Neville's hand

"nh, ha" Neville moaned as Draco's ass squeezed his cock. He began to cum; his whole body quaked as he filled Draco with his hot seed. Draco collapsed against Neville's chest. Both breathing heavy.

Neville waited for it, the moment Malfoy would regret his actions and leave him wanting once again. But it didn't come; instead Draco kissed Neville passionately, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't care anymore, not about his father not about the Dark Lord. All that mattered was the way he felt in Neville's arms. The taste of his mouth and this... whatever it was.

Neville had never known this, he didn't care that he just slept with the enemy, the boy who had made most of his adolescents a living hell. He was….in love.


	4. Control

Control

Neville couldn't help that he was in love with a total prat, and he was staring to realize the interaction they shared was hardly quality time. As it consisted mostly of Draco crying Neville's name and Neville fucking his brains out. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy every minute, but Neville wanted more.

Sometimes Draco would go missing for days; when he'd finally reappeared it would be with bruises. Neville tried hard not to think about what he was more than likely doing while away from HH

Hlkmkljogwarts.

It was dinner, Neville watched Malfoy from across the great hall. The end of the year was drawing close. Draco's eyes flashed over to Neville as the brunette stood excusing himself from his peers and with a curt nod to Draco. Draco looked around no one else had seen it. When Neville disappeared Draco rose and followed. The hall was empty, Draco sighed, maybe he'd imagined it. He thought just as he saw Neville, his face wary, his hands tucked deep in his pockets. Draco approached but didn't speak. Neville looked up, his hazel eyes locked to slate ones. In that split second Draco thought he'd burst into flames.

"I think we should talk" Neville mumbled. Draco nodded.

"Perhaps somewhere…private" Neville was nervous. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers to the questions he had.

"Like?" Draco scoffed at the idea.

"I know a place" Neville motioned for Draco to follow. After a quick scan of the halls, Draco walked with him. Neville lead the way to the only place in the castle he knew they wouldn't be interrupted. The room of requirements. As they entered the room was decorated very, intimately, dark plum tapestries, a massive four-poster bed with thick grey drapes. Neville turned to face Draco.

"What is this place?" Malfoy remarked scrunching his nose. Neville fought the sudden urge to slap the smug look off his face.

"Does it matter?" He came back, Draco shrugged.

"Where do you go?" Neville blurted out. Draco's eyes grew dark "when you're gone for days, where are you, what are you doing?" Draco turned away from him, but Neville got up in his face.

"Killing people?"

"NO!" Draco spat

"Then what?" Neville crossed his arms across his chest. Draco pushed his platinum hair from his face, and shook his head.

"I can't tell you" Neville sighed

"What is this Draco?" the blond looked into Neville's eyes for a moment it almost looked like he was going to answer until

"I don't know what you talking about" Draco acted like he didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

"Us, what are we doing?"

"Listen Longbottom" Draco started

"Neville" Neville corrected him. Draco made another face

"What? You can only call me by my name when your cuming?" Draco's face turned beat red

"Enough!" Draco spat "its noting, it's just sex" Neville gritted his teeth.

He moved so fast Draco didn't fully comprehend what was happing, he was pushed against the door, Neville was kissing him, but it was different, Neville was raw, rough. Neville pulled back biting Draco's lip hard enough to draw blood. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, he pushed against Neville to no avail Neville ground his hips into Malfoy's, earning a gruff moan. When Neville pulled back Draco was breathing heavy.

"Fine" Neville said his tone frightening. He threw Draco face down onto the bed and yanked his pants off. Draco screamed as he felt Neville push in dry. Neville pumped into Malfoy with as much force as he could, his legs burned at his pace. He leaned over Draco

"This is all we are huh?" Neville hissed in Draco's ear "my cock in your ass" he ran his tongue across his cheek.

"Ah, Neville" Draco cried

"The only time you acknowledge me is when I'm inside you" Neville had lost his mind, he wanted to mark Draco as his, wanted hurt him, the way he hurt every time Draco blew him off.

"I, ah, I, ah fuck" Draco barely choked out. Neville pulled Draco's hips up deepening the penetration as he bit down on his shoulder sucking the blood to the surface.

"AHHH!" Draco screamed

"Why me?" Neville demanded, his senses slowly came back, and his thrusts maintained a steady pace. "Why Draco?" he hit the magic spot inside the blond.

"I LIKE YOU!" Draco sobbed Neville swallowed hard; he let the feeling take over. He was in control now. He stopped thrusting altogether and slowly pulled his cock free. He flipped Draco onto his back and hoisted his legs over his shoulders. Draco's face was smeared with tears. A wave of guilt washed over Neville, his strong hands held Draco's slender thighs as he entered this time slowly, he watched Draco's face, and Draco starred straight into Neville's eyes.

"Say it again" Neville whispered his eyes slowly traveled down to Draco's lips as they parted

"I like you Neville" he moaned. Neville smiled he reached for Draco's cock only to have his hand slapped away.

"I want you to watch" Draco bit his lip as he began to stroke himself. He arched his back and moaned as his stroked in time with Neville's thrusting. His body blushed pink; Neville caressed Draco's face brushing his hair from it. Draco began to pull slower. Neville watched as Malfoy's face blushed his lips a gape his moans growing until Draco's cock erupted the semen shooting as far as his cheek. Neville leaned in and licked the warm cum from Draco's face. As he came with a grunt.

"I like you too, Draco"

They spent the next few hours talking, about Draco's father, about how Draco was afraid of what would happen if anyone found out about him being gay, or worst what would happen to Neville, and about school. For the moment they weren't on opposite side of a war, not great enemies. They were lovers. They were laughing, Neville couldn't recall ever seeing Malfoy smile the way he did as they talked.

"Your mum sounds amazing" Neville smiled. Draco nodded "oh and her cornish pastys" he licked his lips.

"pastys huh, I always figured you drank blood" Neville joked. Malfoy stole a quick kiss. Neville knew he could feel so at ease.

"You know, you're not as stuck up as everyone think you are" Neville remarked. Malfoy sighed

"I'm not a lot of thing people think I am"

AN: It seemed odd to write Neville as such a dominate lover, but man was it fun

P.S. Okay so I only have 1 review….come on people don't you like it? is it horrid? Should I stop writing and throw myself off a bridge? Y U NO REVIEW?


	5. Room 482

Room 482

It was different after the episode in the room of requirements. Neville understood why they had to pretend to hate each other and the possible repercussions if they were caught. They made time together, even if it was just a quick kiss in the boy's lavatory, but as happy as they were it was shattered crashing down around them when Dumbledore was murdered. The last week of school was somber. Neither made effort to see the other, both avoiding the fact that either of them could be next.

The train ride home was dampened. The usually silly bunch was quite. Neville sighed staring out the cabin window. He saw Malfoy pass in the hall. He slipped out of the cabin unnoticed. Draco was alone Neville's hand caught his from behind and pulled the blond into the empty compartment. He slid the door closed locking the door, and pilling the blind down.

"I wanted to say goodbye properly" Neville smirked. Draco wrapped his arms around Neville's neck and kissed him. They both slowed down to enjoy the moment. Neville ran a hand through Draco's silver locks, and cupped his cheek. When Draco pulled back Neville could have sworn he saw Draco blushing.

"I'm glad you did" Draco pushed Neville back into the door and pressed his body into Neville's. Draco unbuckled Neville's trousers and let the fall around his ankles. His cold hands pulled down Neville's boxers-briefs and he got to his knees. Neville held his breath, as Draco swallowed him whole. He let his head fall back into the covered window as Draco took him deep swallowing around his hot length. Neville didn't think he could ever feel as amazing as he did in that moment until Draco wrapped a slender hand over his shaft and began stroking as he sucked.

"Fuck Draco" Neville bucked his hips into the warm wetness of Draco's mouth. Draco moaned as Neville's cock slid further down his throat. Draco speed his ministrations. Neville came hard fisting Draco's hair. Draco rose and kissed Neville again, Neville could taste his seed on Draco's tongue and blushed. He slipped a folded piece of parchment into Draco's hand.

"It's my address, I hoped we'd keep in touch" Draco nodded. After a few more minutes, Draco pulled back.

"Until then" Malfoy smirked as he slid the door open.

"Be safe Draco" Neville smiled.

It had been a month since they'd seen each other and still there was no word from Draco. Neville kept his mind occupied with books, and making various herbal remedies for the Order, but when his mind began to wander it was always thoughts of the same blond haired boy. It was a different world, everything on lock down, The Order members were in hiding. Neville was glad to spend time with them but it weighted on his should that he didn't know if Draco was okay. Five weeks and two days after they had said goodbyes, a strange black owl appeared at his window. Neville quickly retrieved the letter and unfolded it.

_N, I hope this letter finds you well. Things here are…well bad, but for the moment nothing is happening. I was thinking about going to Manchester this weekend, perhaps we could meet up? Until then _

_~D_

Neville stared at the elegant script for a long moment. He breathed a sigh of relief and re read the short letter. Then he pulled out a blank sheet of parchment

_D,_ _I am so relieved to hear from you, I've been rather concerned for your safety. I think about you always. I'd be delighted to meet you in Manchester. Name the time and the place. _

_~N_

Neville folded the paper and tied the note to the owl that had brought Malfoy's letter, and watched it fly away, his eyes locked to the bird until it was too small to see.

The next letter came two nights later.

_N, I've made arrangements at a muggle hotel called "Lust Pads" for Friday and Saturday night. I've enclosed directions and the reservations are under the name "Tom Lewis". I hope things are still well for you. Don't bother to reply as I will have already left before it arrives. Just show up. _

_Until then _

_~D_

Neville was wary for the simple fact that he knew absolutely nothing about muggles, but he knew someone who did.

Early Friday afternoon Neville disapparated at a small flat in London and rang the bell.

"Neville!" Hermione smiled brightly hugging him tightly. "Come in please" She was so pretty Neville thought and in that moment he wondered how much easier his life would be if he just liked her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as she served him tea.

"I have a favor to ask"

"Yes anything?" she smiled brightly.

"First off, could I trade you some galleons for muggle money?" she looked suspicious.

"Whatever for?" Neville sighed

"I can't tell you, all I can say is I have something I need to do, and it involves spending time in a muggle setting"

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

_If you only knew_

"Not at all, please don't worry it's nothing dangerous" She smiled

"I would love to help" she left momentarily and reappeared with paper money.

"This is all I have" she said apologetically

"It's wonderful, thank you" Neville traded with her "One more thing" she waited concern evident on her face.

"If you could keep this between us" Neville eyes pleaded

"Of course" she nodded.

After they said their goodbyes, Neville disapparated to Manchester.

Oldham Street. was crowded. Busy teens walked with friends to museums and cafes. The muggles seems so happy, not knowing that there world might end at any moment at the hands of a deranged dark wizard.

Neville entered the "Lush Pads" and nervously approached the front desk

"Good evening sir" the woman behind the counter smiled. Neville forced a smile "how can I help you?"

"I'm meeting…. a friend" her fingers flew across a keyboard

"The name?"

_Shit, what was the name?_

"Uh, Tom Lewis" the clicking continued he bit his lip as he waited

"Here is your key; it will be up the lift to the 4th floor, room 482"

Neville took a deep breath as he stood in front of room 482 he straightened his hair with his fingers and opened the door. The room was small, a bed, a television, and…

"Hello Neville" Draco.

AN: Thank you so much first of all for reading this story. And a special thanks to those whom have reviewed. It makes my day when I see people enjoying my work ^,..,^

Fun Fact: The name that the reservation is made under {Tom Lewis} is the first and last name of the actors that play Draco {Tom Felton} and Neville {Matthew Lewis}


	6. Tears, Sweat, and Cum

Tears, Sweat, and Cum

Neville smiled wide closing the door behind him and hugged the blond tightly. He breathed him in and sighed. Draco kissed him feverishly and pulled down on top of him onto the bed.

"Mmmm" Neville moaned as they rubbed against each other through there cloths. Draco arched beneath Neville.

"Touch me" he begged his eyes were dark, lustful. Neville's hands pushed beneath Draco's dress shirt, his rough fingertips meet the sensitive skin of Draco's nipples, he rolled one between his fingers before pushed up the shirt and his hot tongue lavished the pink skin. He licked down to the waist band of Draco's pants and bit down on his hip bone. Draco hissed bucking his hips, having the brunette so close to his hard sex was driving him mad. Neville removed Draco's pants and underwear simultaneously; Draco's cock was hard waiting for his touch. Neville kissed the tip running his tongue over the slit, before rolling it over the head. Draco was already moaning, writhing and Neville cock throbbed every time Draco whined.

"mmm fuck" Neville pumped Draco's cock and came up from between his legs , he forced to thick fingers into Draco's wanting mouth, Draco sucked the digits the suction almost causing Neville to cum then and there. When Neville was satisfied with the thick coat of saliva on his fingers he resumed sucking the blond off. His slick fingers slid easily into Draco's tight ass. Draco's hands were balled, wads of bedding clenched tightly in his dainty hands. Neville pushed deep, fingering him with force.

"Ah, ah," Draco thrashed his head back and forth on the bed "Neville, mmmmmore" he purred. Neville added a third finger stretching the boy almost to his limit, his mouth kept suction his tongue pressed tightly to his shaft. He could feel the boys cock pulsing in his mouth. His fingers struck Draco's prostate, and Neville committed it to memory. He drove the digits into the same spot over and over. Draco felt the walls close in around him, he was sure he'd black out. There was a high pitch noise burning his ears it took him a few seconds to register the noise was his voice, screaming in ecstasy. Neville swallowed his cum down every thrust into his sweet spot causing Draco's dick to erupt into his mouth. He's legs shook as the room started to come back into focus. Neville released him His trembling body on fire! Neville stripped them completely. Seeing Malfoy lose it had him so hard he feared he'd explode. With a little help he got the blond on all fours and drove into him, cursing as the sinfully soft heat swallowed his cock. He gripped Draco's hips and thrusted.

"nh, fu, ah, mei, jae," Malfoy was babbling incoherently, as Neville began to fuck him with a power he'd yet to see, Draco's hand flew to the head board to keep his face from smashing into it, causing the headboard to slam into the wall. Neville didn't care; he slammed the wall until the picture crashed behind the bed.

"Draco, god Draco, so fucking good" he breathed. Sweat beaded on his face, and Draco's back, he leaned in and ran his tongue up the pale silken skin, his sweat tasted like he smelt, dark, sweet. He dug his nails into Draco's hip causing his to scream out

"Ne, ah, Neville" Draco's voice broke but screaming "my cock, um, I, cum with you" he gasped; Neville reached around and fisted the abused flesh pumping hard.

"Yes, oh god Draco, cum" He could feel it coming rising up in him, "cum for me" he moaned, he felt the warm wetness in his hand, it took Draco a second to start screaming, but when he did it lasted the duration of his orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GOD, YEAH, NEV, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh, fuck, ing, hell" he started to cum, Draco's ass held him so tight he was afraid he'd never be released from the heavenly tightness. "Draco" he breathed not able to get enough air in his lungs to speak correctly. They collapsed onto the bed. Their bodies covered in tears, sweat, and cum. Neville rolled over onto his back his chest heaving with every breath. Draco curled into his side, tears falling freely, and silently, Neville held him pulling their spent naked bodies together. Neville pressed swollen lips against Draco head. And they stayed that way, for the rest of the night.

AN: Extra chapter, full of smutty goodness, because I love you…

*take a drag of a cigarette* was it good for you? ^,..,^

Read and Review


	7. Hell thy name is Hogwarts

Hell; thy name is Hogwarts

The weekend was probably the best two days either of their young life's. They had sex for hours, and then take a shower and have sex again. They couldn't get enough of each other barely taking breaks to eat.

As the sun rose on Sunday morning Neville woke to an empty bed, he sighed. Draco appeared from the bathroom, his hair combed and dressed in a black suit.

"I have to leave now" His eyes were sad. Neville watched the blond gather the few things he'd brought and packed them into a small black shoulder bag. His heart sank.

"When can I see you again?" he queried. Draco smiled

"I've arranged for us to have this room, the third weekend of the month for the next two months" he kissed Neville gently on the mouth. Neville's heart ached as he watched Malfoy walk out the door.

The next time they met in room 482 was just as amazing as the first time; although it was getting hard to make excuses to his friends it was worth every single lie.

On the last weekend in august before school was to start Neville arrived only to find Draco wasn't there, he waited an hour, every minute that passed was excruciating. He was terrified at what it meant, but it wasn't as if he could do a damn thing about it. He decided to head to the Order's headquarters to see if there was any news. When he arrived he was confronted by a very concerned looking Hermione.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Neville sighed but nodded, following her up stairs to an empty room. As soon as the door closed she pulled a letter from her bag.

"This letter arrived here moments after you'd left" He froze

"Uh, Thank you" he started to grab for it but she quickly pulled it away.

"Neville I'm worried about you. Where do you go? Why doesn't anyone know what you're doing?" she bombarded him with questions. He knew he'd have to give her something.

"Okay," he swallowed "I'm seeing someone, and before you ask I can't tell you who" Hermione blinked

"What?"

"Listen I promise I'll tell you sometime, but not today"

"But why can't you…"

"Please Hermione, I'm asking you to trust me" his eyes pleading for her to take what he offered. She shook her head.

"It's not like you Neville"

"I know, but it has to be this way, for now" she studied his face for a moment, and then handed his letter.

"It's from her isn't it?" Neville smiled widely '_her' _

"Yes" She sighed and left him alone in the upstairs room. One alone he tore it open, relieved to see Draco's handwriting.

_N, I'm writing because I won't be able to keep our appointment. I'm afraid I can't say much more, but I am okay and I hope you are as well. I'll see you at Hogwarts, _

_Until then_

_~D_

Neville crushed the letter in his hand and cursed.

Draco was mysteriously missing for the train ride to Hogwarts, and Harry Ron, and Hermione had opted out of school this year. Neville sat alone in the compartment, and stared out the window.

Hogwarts was under Lord Voldemort's control, and every second of everyday was a painful reminder of Dumbledore's death and the dark wizards rise. The halls which were usually a buzz with the chirping of students was silent as they filed into the great hall. Neville felt for the first years, who would never know the joy and excitement of the Hogwarts he knew and loved. It was merely an empty shell of what it used to be.

Neville eyes were locked on Draco across the great hall, as the new headmaster Severus Snape drolled on. It took everything he had not to talk to him, or smile or something. It was a gamble even to stare at him so blatantly, but he did it anyway. Everything had changed. Everything seemed so much more, grownup.

A week into the school year Draco caught Neville's attention as he was about to enter the great hall before dinner. He led the way to the room of requirements. When they were finally alone, Neville broke down. He kissed Draco over and over and cried. His hands shook, as he held Draco's face

"It's killing me Draco" Draco held Neville

"I know Neville" Draco breathed "I know"

They met often, and when they were together it was as if the world made since, but it was always short lived. Then it was back to the hell that they lived every day.

AN: Okay I know this chapter sucks, but I had to get it out, I'm trying to accelerate the story, but it's important to set the mood of what I think it would have been like in the last year at Hogwarts. Please read and review.


	8. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

As much as Draco hated to admit it to himself, he and Neville were in a relationship. Draco smiled as he saw Neville appear at the end of the empty hallway. He normally wouldn't risk being seen but tonight was special.

"What are you doing out here?" Neville looked around double checking the hall.

"I have a surprise for you" he smirked opening the door and motioning for Neville to go in first. As Neville walked in he was stunned. The room was decorated in blue and silver, his favorite colors and on a small table was a cake _'Happy Birthday Neville' _was written on it in Draco's handwriting. Neville starred unable to put his feelings in words.

"Happy Birthday" Draco hugged him.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways" he beamed it was worth it to see that look on Neville's face. "Now, for your present." He sat on the bed and Neville quickly joined him.

"It's not news that things are…bad. If anything should ever happen"

"Stop!" Neville shook his head, not wanting to go down this road. Lately that's all he thought about.

"Neville, we have to accept the fact that Potter might not save the world"

"I can't" Neville's lip trembled

"I want you to take this" Draco slipped a thick silver ring from his index finger and slipped it into Neville's hand. Neville wiped his tears away with his sleeve, and then kissed Draco again. This kiss was different; it was one they both knew well, the silent question to which the answer was always, and yes. Neville began to undress Draco kissing his neck as he slipped his shirt down off his shoulders. Neville smirked

"Shouldn't my boyfriend be doing all the work on my birthday?" Draco blushed he hated the "_B" _word.

"Do you have to keep saying that?" he groaned

"What?" Neville teased "boyfriend" he purred.

"Sounds so…juvenile" Draco pushed against Neville crawling over him

"Get off it Draco, you're my boyfriend, and I'm yours" Draco's face burned, Neville lifted his hips.

"Shut it" Draco breathed pressing his lips to Neville's mouth forcing the male to stop talking. Neville smiled into the kiss, teaseling Malfoy was quickly becoming his new favorite hobby.

When they were finished, Draco laid across Neville's chest. Neville ran his fingers through Draco's damp hair, trailing them down his neck and down his shoulder. Malfoy stared into Neville's hazel eyes as he gently touched him. His fingers traced his tattooed skin. Draco usually took great care to hide the mark, so Neville took his chance to study it. Draco sighed slowly pulling his tainted arm away from his lover.

"You want some cake?" he offered. Neville smiled

"I'd love some" Draco rose a thin sheet wrapped around his waist as he brought the cake to the bed with two forks. Neville tasted it, it was wonderful.

"Thank you Draco" Draco blushed and took a bite.

By thanksgiving they had comfortably fell into each other arms, for almost a year. Yet it still drove Neville crazy every time Malfoy disappeared without a word.

They had met briefly that morning and had agreed to meet in their room after dinner that evening. But Malfoy had been missing from every single class. Neville went anyway. He entered the room of requirements; candles floated magically suspended in the air, the deep plum colors comforted him. He sat and waited not so patently for his lover. He tried not to think about how he was 15 min late. He sighed out loud and laid back on the bed, an hour passed by the time he heard the door open and click shut. He sat up rubbing his eyes. Draco Malfoy didn't hesitate as he started to loosen his tie and kick off his shoes.

"You're late" Neville couldn't hide the fact that he was relieved to see him, and gave Draco a half smirk.

"I'm here now." He said breathlessly his delicate fingers now undoing his belt "why aren't you naked?" he teased the taller male. Neville stood and pulled his sweater over his head casting it aside and began to unbutton his shirt. Before he'd finished Draco was naked and pulling at Neville's pants. That's when Neville noticed the cut above Draco's left eye. He instantly reached towards Malfoy's face.

"What happen?" his voice full of concern. Malfoy shook his head indicating he didn't want to talk about it. Neville sighed and caressed Draco's cheek. He could only imagine the things Draco was going though, Neville knew his heart and it wasn't evil.

"Stop okay, it's nothing" Draco's eyes pleaded as he took off the rest of Neville's clothing. He pushed the taller boy back onto the bed straddling his bare hips. There naked cocks rubbed together and they both moaned. Neville pulled Draco down by his neck and smashed their lips together. Draco lost himself in the feeling. Neville's mouth was hot and sweet, he rolled his hips

"God I've missed you" he breathed into Neville's mouth. Neville reached between them and began to stroke them together.

"I need you, inside me….Now!" the last word was emphasized in lust. Neville knew what Draco meant; he was hurting and wanted to be fucked until he could forget whatever he had seen that day. He lifted Draco off his lap and threw him face down on the plush bedding. Neville reached towards the small in table that had appeared next to the bed and dipped his fingers into a pinkish liquid that had also magically appeared. He had to admit there were definite perks to fucking in the room of requirements. He thought offhandedly as he pressed two slick fingers into Draco Malfoy pressed back hard into the invading digits. Neville began to add a third when Draco interrupted

"Enough, I need you cock, please" Malfoy begged, and how could he say no to that sharp tongue. Neville slathered his cock with the pink lube and entered Draco hard.

"Ah" Draco moaned. Neville knew that's what Draco was begging for, hot rough sex and Neville was getting quite good at taking charge. Draco was already moaning loudly, cursing with every violent thrust, Neville smiled and pulled Draco's hair causing his head to fly back.

"Is this what you need, my cock in your tight ass" Neville licked the shell of Draco's ear.

"Yes, oh god yes" Draco hissed through greeted teeth. Neville slammed him harder shoving his face into the bed as he nails dug into the soft pale flesh of Draco's hips.

"Nh, Neville, fuck me" Neville was panting, he was expelling so much energy that his muscles were burning in protest. He pulled out and rolled onto his back lifting Draco over his hips and bucking up into him. Draco writhed, his platinum hair clung to his face, and his full lips open moaning as he began to fuck himself on Neville's cock. Neville bite his lip, he was close. He gripped Draco's cock and pumped it vigorously.

"Shit Nev I'm close" Draco whined

"me too" Neville breathed no sooner than he said the words he watched Draco's face twist in pleasure as he came hard and quite loudly. His seed spilling across Neville's stomach. Neville arch up and came deep inside Draco.

They collapsed spent and sticky, there labored breathing the only sound in the room, there room. After they both started to breathe normal again Neville pulled Draco close to him spooning the smaller boy.

"How much time do we have?" he whispered into Draco's ear, kissing his neck sweetly

"About an hour" he sighed he rolled toward Neville and kissed him deeply, that's when he noticed the tears forming in the blonds eyes

"Christ Draco what happen?" Neville pressed. Draco sniffled

"They had harry at my house" Neville's eyes widened

"What!"

"He was disguised, I didn't tell them" Draco sobbed "he escaped"

"Ron and Hermione?" Draco shook his head

"I didn't see them, but he got Luna and the goblin" Neville swallowed hard, not knowing if he'd ever see his friends again, not fully understanding what Draco was going though.

"he took my wand" Draco huffed "Belatrix's as well"

Neville held Draco, as he cried.

Draco kissed Neville's neck and jaw, he was past it all, he knew how he felt and was going to ask him for exactly what he wanted

"Neville?" he nipped playfully on Neville's ear lobe. Neville let his eyes slid closed

"Hmm?" he half moaned

"Make love to me" Draco whispered in his ear. Neville swallowed hard his heart swelled and his cock re hardened. He took Draco slowly sweat mingled together in a beautiful dance that belonged only to them only here now.

"Draco" Neville breathed against Draco's lips "look at me" he pleaded his deep grey eyes locked to hazel ones.

"I love you." The words tumbled from his lips so easily; Draco fought back tears and held tight his lips trembled as he kissed him

"I love you too" he whispered against Neville's lips. And it felt good, right, nothing to hide of be ashamed of, pure and true. Neville began to trust harder deeper, Neville moaning loudly Draco cried out as he came for the second time that night, his body blushed Neville gritted his teeth as Draco milked his orgasm from him yes this is what they were fighting for, each other, this, love.

AN: *Headdesk*

Wow there was a lot to get out this chapter lol hope you likey plz excuse the typos, I'm too tired to edit, and wanted you guys to read it. R&R plz


	9. War & Love

War & Love

Neville sighed as he watched a handful of students preformed various spells. Dumbledore's army was still meeting although seemingly in vain against the dark wizards. Being in the room always made Neville think of Draco. He let his eyes slip closed, his smell lingered in the room, he blushed wondering if anyone had noticed. Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared through the tunnel that led directly into the room. The room exploded with student's excitement.

Neville smiled they were safe, alive, but more importantly they were back. Neville always looked up to the trio, especially Harry. He was a wizard of worth whom always stood up for what and who he believed in. Neville greeted his friends, maybe now they'd have a fighting chance.

Draco tried to hide his excitement that Harry was back. This was his chance to get is wand back, not to mention when everything would probably end here, and soon. Draco's mind worked fast he wouldn't have a chance to talk to him alone, there was no way he could get anywhere without Goyle and Blaise on his ass. Even if he could, he couldn't imagine the way the conversation would go;

"Hey can I have my wand back, its cool, I'm fucking Neville" he sighed. He didn't have time, he'd have to improvise. He caught sight of harry entering the room of requirements he just hoped Neville was right about his friend. Draco held his 'mothers' wand in a shaky hand, he choose his words carefully trying not to come off to threatening, but also being careful not to give away his alliance to Goyle a Blaise.

"Why didn't you tell her, Beatrix, you knew it was me" the question threw Draco off, fuck, what was he going to say.

"Easy" was all he managed when everything began happening too fast. Spells flew through the air, he kept an eye on Potter but before he could catch up, Goyle had set the room ablaze. Now he fought the flames, he quickly climbed a stack of chairs, he saw Goyle fall, Blaise was still with him, Harry whizzed by on a broomstick, _fuck, fuck, fuck_ he thought. How was he going ask for help? Before he had a chance to over think his decision, Harry came around and pulled him onto the boom. Draco held tight as they burst from the flames. They hit the floor outside the room hard, his mark began to burn on his arm, the dark lord was here, he had to find Neville. Draco fled. As all he could do.

Everything was a haze of death and destruction, the fight went on thought the night neither boy had seen the other. By the next day as the sun struggled to penetrate the thick overcast. Many had lost their lives, and as the death eaters approached with a seemingly dead Harry in tow, the entire school waited, Draco stood with the death eaters, Neville's eyes were locked to his lovers eyes, his boyfriend, and he knew what he had to do, as he started talking he knew what this was all about; he was fighting to the entire wizarding world, and if Harry was gone then they'd have to just keep on fighting, suddenly Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms and he death eaters began to disband, Malfoy was dragged off by his mother, Neville nodded, at least he'd be safe.

Draco looked back Neville had stood up to voldermort, done what he never could, the boy he feel in love with was a man in his eyes. He waited till his mom was tending to his father just outside the grounds he ran back, ignoring the screams of his mother, ignoring his own common sense, he had to make sure Neville was safe. By the time his feet hit the courtyard ground he saw it, his mouth fell open as Neville came out of nowhere ablaze of anger, swinging the sword of Gryffindor. He killed Nagini. Destroyed the last _Horcrux._ Draco watched the end, as Voldemort fell; he ran to Neville's arms, he kissed him.

"That was amazing Neville, your amazing" he breathed, kissing him over and over again.

"I love you Draco" Neville kissed him back, not caring who saw, it was over they were safe.

The sun finally broke through the clouds and shined down on the lovers.

The war was over.

AN: OMG That was…..hard, I tried to keep to the story, but I had to keep true to my story line, not sure if that qualifies as OCC :/ Well I hoped you like this story, I'm not quite done, but it's getting close. So R&R and until then ~Akitosin


	10. The End

The end…

It wasn't the easiest thing for Neville's friends to accept what they were seeing, as the school and its students gathered themselves Harry watched as the seeming unlikely couple were practically dry humping in broad daylight. His stomach felt if-y and he quickly turned away from the sight. The pieces finally falling into place, Snape's real feeling, Draco's allegiance. It all made a little more since, the reason Harry was still alive was because these people, the people he distrusted more often than not. Hermione smiled as her and Ron emerged from the shambles of the castle. The world they knew was changed, through death, and destruction, time and life. They were all grown up, all adults. And even though they'd never thought about Draco as a friend, it was nice to see Neville so happy.

~ 6 Months later ~

The war was over, the wizarding world slowly picked up the pieced of their lives, and in Hogsmead two lovers; Neville and Draco walked hand in hand, neither quite as happy as there were in that moment. They laughed between themselves as a chilly October breeze whipped around the two. Orange and gold leaves danced across the cobblestone street. Witches and wizards smiled as they shopped. It had been wonderful since the fall of the Dark Lord. They had it all, but most importantly; they had freedom to be together. They didn't have to hide it any longer. They had both lost so much but what they gained far out matched it. Neville pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, then with a shaky breath he fell to one knee, a thin silver ring between his fingers.

Draco's face flushed "Neville?" he breathed.

"Draco Malfoy, I promise to love you forever, will you do me the honor of marring me?"

Draco fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his lover. Tears stained his pale cheeks and Neville felt his heart stop as he heard the one word that completed his happiness.

"Yes."

AN: Sorry it took me soo long to update,{OMG this chapter is sooooooo short, sorry :/} but thank you all who have stuck with me till the end. Also I plan on doing one more chapter, kinda a revisit of the couple and what they're doing in their life together. Please Read and Review!


	11. 10 years later

~ 10 years later ~

Draco entered the large flat that he shared with his husband. He causally threw his bag over a wingback chair that was calling his name, his feet hurt, it had been a exhausting day at the ministry.

He loosened his tie and slipped out of his dress shoes.

"Draco?" Neville's voice called from the kitchen

"Yeah" Draco answered slowly making his way to the kitchen. The men had been married almost 10 years, and every year was better than the last Draco smiled at the moving portrait of them on there honeymoon in NY. Their life together was amazing. Draco came up behind Neville and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller male. Neville smiled and cocked his head to kiss Draco.

"How was work?"

"Dreadful," he sighed plopping down on a kitchen chair. "But it's over "He smiled noticing Neville's rather effeminate apron. Then quickly noticing all the food about the kitchen

"What's all this?" he motioned to the sweets and tarts, various dips and breads.

"Appetizers" Neville smiled "For our dinner party"

"Bollocks" Draco groaned

"Draco you promised" Neville sighed

"Harry hates me, and Ron makes faces"

"What are you on about?"

"When we kiss, he makes sick faces" Neville chuckled. He wiped his hands on his filly apron and sauntered over to where Draco was sitting. He took Draco's face in his ands and kissed him deeply.

"What if I promised to give you something?" he pushed his knee between Draco's legs "something you've been hinting at perhaps" Draco moaned

"Your cruel" he breathed running his hands over Neville's ass pulling him closer.

The door bell rang and Draco cursed.

"We'll pick this up after dinner" Neville s smirked as he went to answer the door. Draco stood and adjusted himself.

Dinner went on without a hitch, Harry and Ron discussed quidditch with Neville, and Hermione made small talk with Ginny, as per usual Draco sat quietly. He filled the wine glasses and brought more food to the table.

"Everything was wonderful Neville" Hermione was such a nice girl, Draco felt bad for all the times he called her a mudblood. Neville smiled

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Neville rose, "shall we have drinks in the living room" everybody retired to the lounge, and Draco began to clean up. He didn't hear Harry enter the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" Draco jumped as he spoke

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to,"

"Forget it" Draco scowled. It was hard for him to be himself in front of people, especially Harry

"Sure, dry these" Draco motioned for the rinsed dishes. In the sink, Harry rolled up his sleeves and began to help. They stood in silence for a long time working together.

"I" Draco started "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, for the way I was in school to you" Harry looked at Draco, and shook his head.

"I'm just glad you ended up being a good bloke." Harry smiled Draco chuckled

"I'm glad you weren't the git I thought you were." They both laughed. When they had finished they joined the rest in the sitting room. Draco hated to admit it but he really liked Neville's friends, and it was nice.

After a dew hours of entertaining, Neville saw his friends out, Harry made a point to say goodbye to Draco, twice. Draco had to admit, he was surprised how much he and Harry were alike. Even after all this time, he was still discovering more reasons to love Neville, and everything that made him who he was.

Draco jogged upstairs to use the loo, and came back to see Neville putting the last of the food away. Draco bit his lip, the wonderful evening aside; he wanted to hold Neville's promise to him. Now!

He came up behind Neville and kissed his neck,

"Are you ready for this?" he spoke playfully his hands gripping Neville's ass. Neville chuckled as he pushed back slightly into Draco

"I see you are" he breathed rubbing against Draco's already hardened member. "Can I at least finish?" but it was too late Draco needed to taste him, to feel his hot skin under his fingertips, to hear his voice elevate in pleasure. He undid Neville's pants in a heartbeat and removed his boxer-briefs pushing him up onto the island in the kitchen. He grabbed something from the fridge; Neville couldn't see what it was but knew Draco was up to something, Draco kissed him the urgency of his roaming hands made Neville gasped. He had no idea how bad Draco wanted this.

"Draco?" Neville breathed his lips wet

"Don't worry, I just wanted to warm things up first" Draco revealed the item he had brought out for the refrigerator. He held a can of aerosol whip cream. He bit his lip as he popped the top off. Neville inhaled sharply as the cold cream made contact with his hot hardness. Draco leaned in seductively licking it off painfully slow. Neville felt his cheeks grow red. Watching the blond clean him.

"Mmm" Draco purred adding more whip cream before taking his cock in its entirety into his mouth. Neville let his head fall back not able to take it, letting his head swim in the ecstasy. Draco's hand ran down his strong thighs. His fingernails scrapping lightly as they moved. He wanted Neville to be at his most relaxed before he tried anything. When he was satisfied that Neville wouldn't tense up he released Neville's hardness with a loud pop and sucked a single finger coating in sweet saliva.

"Ready? He asked breathily

Neville moaned in protest of being released, but his heart quickened as he saw Draco suck his finger. He nodded at the question, not all together sure it he was ready, he'd never been bottom, the idea kind of freaked him out, but Draco had been pushing it since there anniversary the last year and Neville knew it was only fair to at least try.

Draco pressed a slim digit to Neville's entrance, he watched Neville's reaction, as he slowing pressed into him, Neville breathed heavy. It was strange, not painful but unpleasant, he could feel his hole being stretched as Draco added a second finger, the burn wasn't bad, and Draco was uncharacteristically gentle. He spread his legs wider, as Draco began to suck him off as he played with his ass. He found it hard to understand why Draco had liked it so much. That was until the fingers pressed into

"Oh god" he moaned. Draco smiled broadly

"Yeah?"

"mmm, yes, again" Neville moaned Draco complied using slightly more force this time, Neville was moaning, god it was fucking sexy to see him this way, it was usually Draco whining and moaning like a whore, and it was making it hard to breath watching Neville come undone.

Draco kept the pace with his fingers, and rose to kiss Neville, kissing his lip, his cheeks then his neck, he bit Neville's ear

"I want to fuck you so bad" he whispered. Neville nodded unable to speak. Draco pulled his fingers free and pulled his lover off the counter. He was a bit to short to take his lover there, so he lead him upstairs to there bedroom, Neville regained his voice as they reached the bed

"How do you…" his cheeks flushed. Draco thought it was adorable that sex still got Neville all embarrassed especially after all the dirty shit he'd done to Draco.

"Lay on your stomach" Draco ordered. Neville did as he was told, and Draco crawled between his legs, his cock was aching to take him but he really couldn't afford to hurt Neville if he ever wanted to do this again. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table and lathered up a few fingers. He pressed the pad of one to Neville's red entrance, his fingers met less resistance this time, but that didn't stop Neville from enjoying it, he thrust back into Draco's fingers, he moaned and cursed as he was touched like never before.

"Draco…" Neville's voice was full of wanting Draco knew he was ready. He settled Neville up on his knees his ass ready to take him, he pushed his cock in slowly, it was a bit thicker than three fingers and he felt Neville swallow him. His hands were shaky on Neville's hips as he began to thrust. It was so new, they had come a long way from the boys they were when they meet but this was like starting a new. Draco had no idea it would be this sweet. Neville felt the same as he felt Draco drive deeper into him, when Draco was all the way in he stopped and tried to keep from cumming in the confining heat.

"Is this okay?" Draco's voice was weak, like he was close to tears

"Yes" Neville breathed he wiggled his hips back into Draco. "Move" he begged needing to feel more. Draco swallowed and began to pump into his lover, it was wonderful every moan, every thrust was pure bliss. Draco's hair hung in his eyes sweat began to form on his brow, Neville was moaning so loudly Draco thought he'd lose his voice. He drove deeper, harder, and faster

"YES! Oh fucking hell Draco…mmm there!" Neville gripped his cock and began to pump in time with Draco's hips

"Neville" Draco's voice was a whisper as he felt his cock explode into Neville's ass as it clenched down onto him.

"Ahahhhhh nh" Neville babbled as he shot his load over the bedspread. Draco's seed dripped from him, as he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed.

"Fuck" Draco cursed panting

"Yea" Neville smiled amazed at how enjoyable it truly was. He kissed Draco his body still trembling from the intensity. "I love you Draco"

Draco inhaled deeply and sighed, a pure sigh of relief, and contentment.

"I love you more" he smirked.

~END

AN: Yay and boo…I'm happy to have finished this story but sad cuz its over.

I don't recall if I've ever shared this link with you but if I have I apologize {.com/watch?v=-0pFuBaGnMw } this is a link to the video that kept this story alive, it was my cure for writers block and my fav vid out there for Draville. Thank you for sticking it out with me lovelys *hugs*


End file.
